Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control device for an electric vehicle that may be battery-powered or fuel cell-powered. The present invention in particular relates to slip control of tire(s) of such an electric vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle such as an electric automotive car often employs a motor that may be superior to an internal combustion engine in terms of response characteristics. In an in-wheel motor electric vehicle, each wheel may be equipped with such a highly responsive motor that operates independently of other motor(s).
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-172935